Second Job
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 3: The death of a young female naval officer leaves the team guessing as to what she did with her time. What they come to discover is that the female was part of something illegal and the killer is someone who is practically untouchable.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 3rd story in my series. If you haven't read the other 2 stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time…. story 3 Second Job (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

It's early Tuesday afternoon and each of the team is returning to NCIS Headquarters from their lunch breaks. Ziva and McGee got back from their lunch break at the same time because they went to lunch together. Usually, Tony comes back from lunch a couple minutes after them, but this time, he's really late.

Tony finally steps off the elevator and speed walks to his desk. Stretched across his face is the biggest grin the others have ever seen. Tony approaches his desk and sits down.

"What are you so happy about, Tony?" Ziva wondered as she walks over to Tony's desk to interrogate him.

"From the look on his face and how late he is, I'd say he had lunch with a girl." McGee stated.

"Either that or he had an extra long lunch spanking the chimp." Ziva joked.

"Haha!" Tony laughed. "It's; spanking the monkey. And no, that's not why I'm late." He continued by correcting her and defending himself. "Why does me coming back happy suddenly mean I was at lunch with a girl?"

"Cause that's usually the reason you do come back happy." McGee said.

"And late…." Ziva added.

"I'm not that late!"

"You shouldn't been back forty-five minutes ago." McGee stated.

"Stop keeping track, Probie!" Tony exclaimed. "You're like a time card where I need to punch-in. And if by some chance I happen to be late, you'd tattle to the boss."

"I thought we talked about that calling my Probie stuff?!" McGee exclaimed. "And I don't tattle to Gibbs about what time you finally arrive."

"I couldn't resist saying it one more time." Tony grins. "It's hard to not call you Probie."

"So who did you go to lunch with, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Are you ever going to stop asking me that?"

"You always tell us more than what we want to know about your dates… Then, when we want to know, you clam up." McGee stated. "It's interesting how you suddenly become defensive."

"I do not! And I'm not defensive."

"Do too!" McGee exclaimed. "And yes, you are being defensive."

"Tony… McGee… Guys, hush." Ziva looks toward McGee. "It's obvious Tony is completely in love. That's why he won't tell us. It's why he's defensive."

"Good point, Ziva. He loves a girl, therefore he's afraid to express his true feelings because it'll expose a soft side." McGee said.

"It's not love. Besides, I went to lunch by myself."

Suddenly, Jamie steps off the elevator. A couple seconds later, she walks into the bullpen.

"Hello everybody!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey Jamie." McGee greeted her.

"Hi Jamie." Ziva greeted her as well.

"Sup Jamie." Tony said.

"Sup?!" Jamie is confused as she's never heard him use that word as a greeting, or ever. "Are you feeling okay, Tony?"

"He went to lunch with a girl and won't tell us about it." McGee stated.

"Cause he loves the girl he went to lunch with." Ziva added.

"Really?!" Jamie looks at Tony. "The girl you love, does she have a name or is she a rubber blowup doll?"

"She's not a rubber blowup doll! I mean…"

"So there is a girl!" Ziva exclaimed.

The three of them, Jamie, Ziva and McGee now huddle around Tony's desk in anticipation of finding out more.

"Give us a name?" McGee asked.

"Yeah Tony, what's her name?" Jamie asked.

"Okay… I did go to lunch with a girl, I'll admit to that."

"The girl does have a name, right? Or did you forget it?" Ziva asked.

"Come on, Tony. Give us her name." Jamie said.

"And where did you take her to lunch?" McGee asked.

"You do love the girl, don't you?" Jamie asked. "If you do, then it shouldn't be a problem to express your feelings to your colleagues."

"Actually it is a problem."

"So you are in love!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Wait… That's not what I said."

"Tony's in love. Tony's in love." Jamie said.

"Everyone be quiet! Geez! Like you all have nothing better to do than to harass me!" Tony exclaimed. "Yes, I went to lunch with a girl. No, I'm not telling you where. No, I'm not giving you her name. And yes, I do love her. Are you all happy now?"

There's a moment of silence.

"So where did you take her?" McGee asked.

"And what's her name?" Ziva asked.

"Are you sure you love her?" Jamie asked.

"And how long have you been going out with her?" Ziva asked another question.

"Geez!" Tony drops his head onto his desk.

Gibbs walks into the area just in time to answer his phone as it's ringing. The team looks over at him wondering if it's a case or not. Gibbs finally hangs up the phone after a minute. He walks over to the where everybody is standing; near Tony's desk.

"What do we got Boss?" Tony asked in the hopes of it being something because he wants to get away from the harassment.

"A dead naval officer along the Maryland coast."

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed as he jumps up from his chair.

Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I'm just… Kind of anxious to get out of here, Boss."

"Why?" Gibbs wondered. "Cause everyone's harassing you?"

"Grab your gear… Ziva, call Ducky. Tony, gas the truck." Jamie ordered in a firm tone.

"Impressive." Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead.

Gibbs begins to walk in the direction of the elevator with Ziva and McGee to follow.

"You couldn't say McGee gas the truck." Tony walks around to the front of his desk to where Jamie is standing.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the job you love doing so much." Jamie smiles innocently.

"You're evil."

Jamie leans in closer to Tony in order to whisper into his ear.

"I may be evil, but you still love me."

"You're right. I do. But you're still evil."

"Thanks for the lunch by the way."

"I bought you a present, but I'll give it to you later." Tony kisses Jamie on the cheek as he sees the rest of the team already stepped onto the elevator. "I have to go." Tony runs to the elevator.

Once everyone was in the elevator, Gibbs reopens the door and pops his head out real quick.

"Jamie…" Gibbs tries to get his daughter's attention. She looks to him. "You coming or what?"

Jamie runs to the elevator and gets in. She stands next to her father. Gibbs places an NCIS hat on Jamie's head. The elevator door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The team arrives at the crime-scene along the Maryland coast. Two trucks are both parked. They exit from the vehicles and grab their processing equipment. The team is met outside the yellow crime-scene tape by the local Sheriff.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said as he flashes his badge.

"Sheriff Berman." The Sheriff introduced himself. They shake hands. "Glad you came. Come this way." The Sheriff leads the way to the dead body as the team follows.

"Who found the body?" Gibbs asked.

"A man, Darrell Johnson… He found the body around 1pm this afternoon. He immediately contacted me. I called you guys when I saw the victim wearing a naval uniform. I know procedure, so I sealed off the area and touched nothing. I also kept Darrell around for questioning." The Sheriff points toward Darrell standing near a police car. "Before he saw the body, he picked up the bag that was nearby. So you'll probably need to get his fingerprints and the good thing is; he's willing to give you those elimination samples, even DNA."

"It's good to work with people who know what they're doing." Tony stated.

"Around here, we know how to handle a crime-scene. We're not amateurs." Sheriff Berman stated. They continue walking for another minute before stopping. "Here's the body." He points to a pile of rocks where the body is lodged between. "If there's anything else you need, let me know." He walks away.

Ducky moves toward the body in order to begin the examination of the victim. The team stands there for a couple seconds. Gibbs looks at Jamie.

"Jamie…" Gibbs tries to get his daughter's attention. "It's your show."

"Tony, sketches. Ziva, pictures. McGee, bag and tag. Gibbs, take Darrell's statement, get his fingers prints and a DNA sample."

"Very impressive." Gibbs smiles proudly. He walks away in order to go talk to Darrell.

Tony starts with the sketches. Ziva begins taking pictures. And McGee begins looking around for evidence. Jamie walks closer to Ducky who is waiting for the liver probe to read the temperature of the victim's liver, though he knows it might not be completely accurate due to the body being in the ocean water.

"What a beautiful young woman we have here."

"Thank you, Ducky."

"I did mean our victim. But you're very beautiful as well my dear."

"Time of death?"

"Haha!" Tony laughed.

"Something funny, DiNozzo?" Jamie asked.

"Uh… No." Tony goes back to work on his sketches.

"I just got acquainted with our victim and you're already asking me for time of death. You certainly do take after your father."

"But this Gibbs has much better legs." Tony muttered softly to himself.

"Did you say something, Tony?" Jamie asked.

"No." Tony grins innocently.

"Ducky, what can you tell me about the victim?"

"Our victim must have been lodged between these rocks during high tide."

"High tide was around 11:00 this morning." Jamie stated. "I basically know the tide schedule for this area because I come to the shore occasionally. It's quite a drive, but I love looking out at the sea."

"Tides are rather fascinating, aren't they?"

"Can you say… Geek." Tony said softly in order to make fun of Jamie as he walks passed her.

While still looking in a forward direction, Jamie swings her left hand backward which hits Tony in the butt. Tony jumps slightly as he wasn't expecting the hit.

"Time of death, Ducky?" Jamie asked.

"I can't get an accurate liver temperature since the body was most likely in the ocean for a significant amount of time. Her skin is somewhat whitish. She was probably in the ocean water for a couple hours at most."

"Ducky…? Give me something to work with here."

"By the looks of things, I'd deduce she expired sometime between 01:00 and 03:00 this morning." Ducky said as he continues to examine the body. He lifts the body slightly in order to see her back. What he sees is disturbing. "Oh my..."

"What is it Ducky?"

"I think I know how our young naval officer died." Ducky stated as he picks up something that fell into the rocks after being given the room to exit from the victim's back due to being lifted. "It appears she was stabbed."

"A knife?"

"No." Ducky lifts the object up. "A double-sided axe."

"Hopefully the handle is around here somewhere."

"It probably fell off. Most likely it was loosened by the sea water before the victim arriving here in the rocks."

"Jamie, may I have a word with you?" Tony asked.

"That's Miss Gibbs to you."

"Miss Gibbs, may I have a word with you?"

Tony and Jamie walk away from the area. They walk behind a couple big rocks off to the side of the crime-scene. Jamie leans up against the rock and Tony leans in closer to her. Tony gently pushes Jamie's hat upward to expose her face. Jamie flicks Tony's hat off of his head. Tony places his lips on Jamie lips. The two of them start passionately kissing each other.

For Jamie, she thinks Tony looks unbelievably sexy in his NCIS jacket. And watching him work is a major turn on for her too. As for Tony, the major turn on for him is Jamie taking charge of the team and also seeing Jamie wearing an NCIS hat. They're both finding it hard to work alongside each other when they both really want each other.

"You love playing the boss, don't you?" Tony kisses her again.

"But you love taking my orders." Jamie kisses Tony.

"You look so cute with that hat." Tony kisses Jamie.

"Maybe I should wear it more often." Jamie kisses Tony.

"It definitely turns me on." Tony kisses Jamie.

"So what's this present you bought for me?" Jamie kisses Tony.

"It's a surprise." Tony kisses Jamie.

"I love surprises." Jamie nibbles Tony's bottom lip. They continue kissing.

After a minute, Tony takes his lips off Jamie's lips. He gently places his forehead against Jamie's forehead. They stare each other in the eyes. More than anything, they want to continue kissing, but they don't want the others becoming suspicious, especially her father.

"We should get back out there before someone catches us." Tony said.

"You're right, we should." Jamie replied.

Jamie fixes her hat and Tony picks his up off the ground. The two of them walk out from behind the rocks and back over to the crime-scene. A minute later, Gibbs walks back into the area as well.

"We done here?" Gibbs wondered.

"It seems we are." Jamie answered.

The team packs their things. All evidence is brought to the evidence truck. The dead body is brought to the other truck. Once everything is secure, the team leaves the crime-scene and goes back to NCIS Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team returns to NCIS Headquarters. Some time passes.

Ducky is in Autopsy examining the body. Tony, Ziva and McGee are on the third floor working. Abby and Jamie are in the Forensics Lab. Everyone is working hard on the current investigation.

While processing the evidence in the Forensics Lab, Abby and Jamie are chatting; with a main topic being Tony because Abby is the only person who knows something is going on between them.

"So how are you and Tony doing?" Abby asked.

"We're doing fine." Jamie answered.

"I can't believe you and Tony have been going out for a couple weeks and your dad still doesn't know. How on earth are you pulling that off?"

"I'm just as surprised as you."

"Gibbs knows everything! He's like Santa Clause. Well, without the red suit and bag of presents for all the good little boys and girls. But this is the one thing he's completely clueless about."

"Do you think maybe he possibly does know about it?" Jamie wondered. "But doesn't know what to say because..."

"Not a chance. Besides, if he knew, I know what he would say… Well, maybe not what he would actually say… More like an action he would take. Whenever you do tell him, make sure he doesn't have a sidearm with him."

"Do you really think it would be that bad?"

"It's Tony… You're going out with Tony. It's really not going to go over well with Gibbs at all. You're his daughter. And Tony is… Well… Tony, you know."

"I know… He's a dead man when my dad finds out."

"You can always not tell him… Ever."

"I feel like I'm lying to him. We have such an open relationship and I tell him everything." Jamie sighs. "But with this…"

"It makes you feel like you're holding back from him and you don't like it."

"Exactly." Jamie said. "Or maybe I'm not telling him because I'm not even sure what's up with Tony in this whole relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Not once has he ever said; I love you. He makes reference to it, like, if I say, I love you, he'll say, me too. Or, if I ask him if he loves me, he'll say you know I do or yes I do. He just never actually says it. He kind of said it today when we were harassing him, which was really fun by the way… But it wasn't him saying directly to me. It was more like him saying it about me, like it was a slip-up or something."

"Tony has always been afraid of commitment. He's rather insecure about it, that's all. He's never had a serious relationship with any woman in his entire life. So the fact that he's committed to you, which isn't like his other relationships, scares him. But he does love you."

"I know. It would just be so nice to actually hear those words come out of his mouth."

"There are two possibilities… One; he doesn't think he deserves to be with you… Or two; the fact that he loves you so much scares him because he's never been so in love before."

"Or three… He's afraid of my father." Jamie laughs.

"That too." Abby laughs as well.

There's a moment of silence between them as Abby continues processing the evidence.

"By the way, you're going to love the present he got for you." Abby stated.

"You know what the present is?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I was with him when he bought it."

"What did he get for me?"

"You know I can't tell you." Abby said. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh, come on! I'll act all surprised like I didn't already know what it is when he gives it to me."

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Abby sticks her tongue out at Jamie.

"You're such a meanie!" Jamie sticks her tongue out at Abby.

"I'll tell you this much though… The present he bought for you… It really shows how much he loves you."

"That's not fair! Now I really want to know what it is."

"Haha! I know what it is and you don't!"

Once the current evidence being processed is set down on the table, Jamie jumps on Abby and tackles her to the floor. Instead of processing the evidence, the two of them are wrestling.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Gibbs walks in the direction of the bullpen while holding a coffee. The team is discussing the case.

"What do you got for me?" Gibbs asked upon entering into the bullpen.

"The victim's name is Brenda Marshall." Ziva stated.

"She worked at the personnel office in Norfolk. I used to know her when I worked there. We had lunch together a couple times too." McGee said.

"That surprises me." Tony said.

"What surprises you?" McGee asked.

"The fact that you used to know a woman. A cute one, I might add."

"You don't think I know women? I know plenty of women."

"When was the last time you were on a date?"

Gibbs walks over to the plasma and smacks both of them on the back of the head.

"Phone records?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"No unusual calling patterns that we can see. The only number she called frequently is the number for Maria Gombis." McGee stated.

"What kind of last name is Gombis?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea." McGee said.

"McGee?!" Gibbs barked.

"Maria Gombis also works in the personnel office down in Norfolk." McGee stated.

"Bring her in."

"On it Boss." McGee goes to his desk, grabs his keys and leaves.

Gibbs sits down at his desk. He looks at Tony and Ziva.

"Address?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know where Maria Gombis lives." Tony replied.

Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I think he meant the victim." Ziva said.

"Oh…"

"We have her address. Should we go search…" Ziva begins to say.

"Do you need permission?"

"Guess not." Ziva gets ready to leave.

"DiNozzo, what are you standing around for?"

"You want me to go with Ziva?"

"No, I want you to stand in front of my desk because I enjoy your company." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Right, Boss. I'm gone." Tony walks to his desk in order to grab a couple things. "Ziva, wait up!" He runs after her.

Gibbs shakes his head as Tony and Ziva go to the elevator. After they leave, Gibbs stands up and looks at the pictures of the victim on the plasma screen. He sips his coffee then walks to the elevator in order to go see Ducky down in Autopsy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs enters into Autopsy where Ducky is just finishing up with the autopsy of Brenda Marshall. Ducky is sowing the body shut.

"Welcome Jethro. Impeccable timing as usual. Though, I was actually expecting to be talking to Jamie again. She did quite well in handling the crime-scene today."

"Yes she did."

"She's a lot like you, you know."

"What do you got for me, Duck?

"Her whitish skin concludes that she was in the ocean water for quite some time… A couple hours at most. The small cuts and scraps on are body are post-mortem, due bashing up against the rocks during high tide."

"I was figuring that much. What else?"

"There's much more to what happened to our young naval officer than what we first thought."

"The axe didn't kill her?

"No, no. The axe definitely killed her. But there's more to it than just the axe wound. It reminds me of a case I once worked on out in California. Though, with that case, it wasn't an axe, it was a…"

"Ducky, I don't have time for a story right now."

"It seems our victim was restrained. You see the ligature marks around her wrists and ankles."

"Yeah."

"She must have been trying so hard to break free from her restraints that it literally tore her flesh. But that's not all." Ducky pauses for a couple seconds. "Jethro…"

"What is it?"

"There's a significant amount of vaginal tearing. Our young naval officer wasn't just murdered. She was also raped." Ducky stated. "I sent samples up to Abby."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs walks to the door.

"Jethro!"

"Yes Duck?"

"I do hope you catch the bastard who did this."

Gibbs walks out of the room. The elevator door opens. He steps into the elevator.

A couple minutes later Gibbs enters into the Forensics Lab where he finds Abby and Jamie on the floor wrestling. Gibbs stands there shaking his head. Abby turns her body, forcing Jamie to the floor. Jamie shoves her hand in Abby's face. Abby shoves her hand in Jamie's chest.

"Aaahh! Stop trying to cop a feel, you skank!" Jamie exclaimed. She bends her knees and slips them underneath Abby.

Abby is pushed off. Jamie quickly gets up and tackles her friend to the floor.

The girls finally notice Gibbs standing nearby. He waves a Caf-Pow around so the girls can see it. They get up off the floor.

"There better be a good reason you're goofing off down here."

"Of course there is." Abby tries to grab the Caf-Pow.

"You need to earn this." Gibbs pulls the Caf-Pow away from her hands.

"Yes! Caf-Pow!" Jamie tries to grab the Caf-Pow but her father pulls it away.

"Oh great… Two little caffeine addicts down here."

"It's Abby's fault. She got me into Caf-Pow."

"You got yourself into it!"

"Well you let me try it."

Both Abby and Jamie stick their tongues out at each other. Gibbs puts the Caf-Pow down on the table and grabs both of their tongues.

"Do I need to separate you two?"

Abby and Jamie shake their heads slightly. Gibbs lets go of their tongues.

"Can we get back on topic here?" Gibbs stated.

"The tox-screen came up negative. The semen sample gave us absolutely nothing. I couldn't get any DNA from it because the sample was from someone who is sterile. No sperm in the semen equals no DNA."

"I hope you have more than that."

"Don't be impatient, I'm getting there." Abby said. "The axe had a waxy substance on it which was protected from the ocean water while it was lodged in the victim's back. Major Mass Spec did a chemical analysis of the substance. It mostly contains Carnauba which is a vegetable wax obtained from the Carnauba Palm that grows in the Northern and Northeastern parts of Brazil along the river banks, valleys and lagoons where the soil is dark and fertile. The glossy properties of the Carnauba are used in a variety of things."

"Can you determine what product?"

"I'm getting there. The Mess Spec shows us what else was used in making up the chemical composition of this particular waxy substance. It can tell us the chemical composition of any substance, which helps narrow down a search in order to find a particular product."

"Abs?! I know what the Mess Spec does."

"I was just explaining so Jamie would know."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the waxy substance is Trewax Four Seasons Boat Wax. It's the world's highest quality natural wax."

"And the bag?"

"Miraculously, I was able to pull a couple partials from inside the bag, which got no hits when I ran them through the fingerprint database. The contents of the bag were rather interesting though."

"Do tell."

"All she had in her bag was a bunch of sex toys. It appears she was into bondage."

"What's a naval officer doing with sex toys anyway?" Jamie wondered.

"I have no idea. But whatever she was into, it probably wasn't good."

"Can you trace the purchase?"

"Already did. I traced the purchase to a place called, Trixie's, it's a sex store in Norfolk."

"Good work, Abs." Gibbs hands her the Caf-Pow.

"I know. I'm just that good."

"I'll see you two later."

Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead, then turns to walk away.

"Where's my kiss?!" Abby pouts.

Gibbs walks up to Abby and kisses her on the cheek. After giving Abby her well-deserved kiss, he walks to the door and leaves. Jamie looks at Abby.

"You're so jealous, Abs."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure, sure… You see I get a kiss without having to do anything. Then you get all jealous and want one to." Jamie sticks her tongue out at Abby.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're a skinny little lobster eater!"

"Well you're a big butted Goth girl who tries to cop of feel of my boobs!"

"I so don't have a big butt!" Abby defends herself. "And at least my boobs aren't implants!"

"I so don't have implants you skank!"

Abby jumps on Jamie and tackles her to the floor. The two girls continue wrestling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 5**

Very early Wednesday morning, Tony and Ziva are searching Brenda's apartment in order to find some clues as to what may have possibly happened to her. Everything in the apartment is clean and orderly. Nothing is out of place.

"Look at this place. This chick was a neat freak!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why do men refer to a girl as a chick?" Ziva wondered.

"Chick is the name given to a baby chicken. They're cute, little yellow chicken babies…" He notices the expression on Ziva's face as she's not getting it. "You know what… Nevermind."

"So what's up with your girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's interesting how you always talk about your dates more than what we ever really want to know, but with this particular girl, you hardly say anything about. We don't even get a name."

"I feel that I've been wrong to always tell you all about my dates as much as I do. I didn't think it was a professional thing to be doing because it may make my colleagues feel uncomfortable. So I decided it wasn't appropriate workplace behavior to be continuing."

"Haha!" Ziva laughed. "What a load of crap."

"It's the truth!"

"You're definitely not good at lying, Tony. You don't want to tell us because the person you're dating is someone you shouldn't be. Am I right?"

"Now that's just crazy talk."

"It's Abby isn't it?"

"Yes it's Abby. Me and Abby are madly in love with each other." Tony said sarcastically.

"Alright, it's definitely not Abby."

"You think…?"

"It can't be Jamie because you're not stupid enough to get involved with her. Especially since Gibbs would kill you and force Abby to make sure there's no forensic evidence at all." Ziva looks at Tony's facial expression in order to read him. "Oh dear… It is Jamie, isn't it?"

"Ziva, I'm so dead. I don't know what to do."

"Jamie? Gibbs' daughter Jamie?" Ziva asked to make sure their talking about the same person. From the expression on his face, she can tell. "How? When?"

"It's been a couple weeks now. From the first time I saw her, I always thought she was cute. But that's pretty much it. I never got the chance to get to know her until I took her out to lunch. Ever since then…"

"You couldn't get enough of her."

"You can put it that way." Tony said. "In a way, it's Gibbs' fault it happened."

"You think he'll allow that as excuse?"

"Not a chance in hell. I'm a dead man when he finds out."

"You truly are a dead man."

"I know I'm screwed. But I can't help it. I love the girl."

"Before Gibbs kills you, make sure to write me into your Well, first."

"It's called a Will, Ziva."

"Whatever it's called, leave me some good, expensive stuff."

"You're a big help, you know that."

"I try to be. But with you dating Jamie, you're completely on your own. I want no part in what Gibbs is going to do to you."

"Gee, thanks."

"There's nothing out here." Ziva said as she finishes looking around the home entertainment area. "We should check her bedroom."

"You go check her room. I'll prepare the computer in order to take it with us."

Ziva walks into the bedroom while Tony unhooks the computer. Ziva begins searching the bedroom. She opens the closet. What she sees in the closet is completely unexpected.

"Tony!"

Seconds later, Tony runs into the bedroom. He walks to the closet and stands next to Ziva. His eyes quickly examine what's inside.

"Whoa…" Tony is astonished. "It makes me wish I actually knew her when she was alive."

The two of them stare into the closet which is full of sex toys. A couple seconds later Tony's cell-phone rings and he answers it. After a minute he closes the phone.

"Gibbs wants us to check out a place called Trixie's."

"Is it a bar?"

"No, it's a twenty-four hour sex shop."

"How interesting… Are you going to buy some stuff while we're there?"

"Why, you don't have the money to buy what you need?"

"Funny."

Tony and Ziva leave Brenda's apartment. They drive to Trixie's sex shop. The car is parked; they exit from the vehicle and walk into the shop. Once inside, Tony immediately becomes distracted by the massive amount of sex toys.

"Hi, I'm Trixie. Is there something I can help you with? We have a wide variety of…"

"We know what you have a wide variety of." Ziva said in disgust.

"Umm… Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Do you know this woman?" Ziva puts a picture up in front of the lady's face.

"She's one of my regulars. Why do you ask?"

"She's dead." Tony stated.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"We don't exactly know. We found a bag of full of…"

"Stuff from my store, I presume."

"Yes." Ziva acknowledged she's correct. "And also at her home. We're trying to establish if there's any correlation between these items and why she's has so many."

"Do you happen to know why she bought so much stuff from this store?" Tony asked.

"I don't pry into my customer's privacy. Whatever reason any of my customers have for buying these items is none of my business."

"Have you ever seen the woman in the picture come in here with anybody?"

"No… She always came in by herself."

"Thank you, Miss. Here's my card." Tony hands her his card. "If you happen to think of anything else or remember anything out of the ordinary that you've noticed about her, let me know."

"I will."

Tony and Ziva leave the store and go to the car. They head back to NCIS Headquarters. On the trip back to Washington D.C., Ziva interrogates him about dating the boss's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony and Ziva arrive at NCIS Headquarters. McGee also arrives back at NCIS Headquarters. With McGee is Maria Gombis who McGee has in custody for questioning. Maria Gombis is brought to Interrogation Two. She sits down on the chair at the table and waits patiently to know why she's here. Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the observation room. They're watching Maria through the two-way mirror. Gibbs enters the interrogation room, drops a file folder on the table.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs introduced himself as he sits down. "I have a few questions for you."

"Am I in trouble?" Maria asked in concern.

"No, you're not." Gibbs replied.

"Then why am I here?"

"How well do you know Brenda Marshall?"

"I know she works in the same personnel office as me, but that's about it."

"You didn't talk to her… Have lunch with her… Any type of contact other than work related?"

"None Sir. I hardly knew her."

"It's interesting how a person you hardly knew, is a person you called frequently. And she called you frequently as well." Gibbs stated. "You asked me if you're in any trouble. And at this rate, you will be if you don't start giving me straight answers."

"Yes, I knew her."

"Do you know she's dead?"

"She's dead?! How? When?"

"Late Monday night."

"I can't believe this."

"We don't know why. I'm hoping you could tell me."

"I didn't kill her! I would never!"

"I know you didn't. You were with your husband Monday night. I checked."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know about these." Gibbs pulls a couple pictures out of the file folder and places them in front of Maria. The pictures are of the sex toys that were found near Maria's body and also in her closet.

"I don't know what these are."

"Now why don't I believe you? I think you do know why she has these."

"I don't, Sir."

"You can either tell me, or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice." Gibbs stands up and takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"Okay, okay…"

"What are you protecting?" Gibbs sits back down.

"Her reputation… And mine."

"I don't care about her reputation or yours." Gibbs slides a couple more pictures in front of Maria. "What I'm interested in, is finding who did this to your friend."

"Oh my God…" Maria gasped as she sees the pictures of Brenda's dead body.

"Someone put an axe in her back. Whoever did this to her… There could be a link between her death and these items."

"She had a second job."

"What second job?"

"When she got off the navy base after work, she would go directly to the second job."

"What's the second job?!"

"She worked at an underground whorehouse."

"Where is it located?"

"Moe's Tavern. It's a bar right outside Norfolk. There's a back room with a staircase that leads to the basement area. The basement area is where it all happens."

"You used to work there, didn't you?" Gibbs asked as he can tell from the expression on her face and tone of voice that she's knows it well.

"Yes." Maria begins crying. "But I only did it for the money when I really needed it. And… Most of the time when my husband was away because I got lonely. When Brenda told me about all the debt she acquired and that she would do anything to pay it off, I told her about the whorehouse. She was so desperate. A lot of people who go to that bar don't even know it exists. It's an exclusive member's only type of thing in order to not draw too much attention to it."

"She would have specific clients?"

"Yes."

"Did she ever tell you about any problems with any of her clients?"

"I don't know his name, but there was a client she was having major problems with."

"Tell me about these problems."

"They would see each other after she got out sometimes. She liked him for a while. He was a really nice guy at first. But then he became a problem. After he beat her up one time, she called the whole thing off. But it didn't stop there... He would send her massive amounts of emails. And he would show-up at the bar and wait until she got off work. He was completely obsessed with Brenda."

"Can you tell me anything else about him?"

"She mentioned he works in Washington D.C. and goes down to the Norfolk area on the weekends. But that's all I really know."

Gibbs stands up and walks toward the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell my husband."

"Like I said before, I'm only interested in finding who killed Brenda. Your guilt about cheating on your husband isn't my problem, it's yours."

Gibbs walks out of the interrogation room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The team drives down to Norfolk in order to check out Moe's Tavern; the location of the illegal, underground whorehouse. Once there, the car is parked.

They enter into the bar and head toward the back room. As they walk through the bar, everyone takes a quick glance at them. The bartender watches their every move. With seeing the direction they're heading in, he picks up a phone; a phone which is really just an intercom connecting to the back area and used as an early warning that unexpected guests are heading that way.

Before reaching the back room, the team is met by two large men. The two large men stand in the team's way, blocking them from the door to get to the basement.

"You're not authorized enter this area." One of the men stated.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked. "Anything illegal going on in there?"

"It's off-limits." The other man said.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs flashes his badge to the men.

"Just because you're an alleged federal agent from an agency we're never heard of, makes you special?" The man wondered.

"Civilians not knowing who we are will never get old." Tony muttered softly to Ziva.

"There's nothing back here anyway." The other man stated.

"If there's nothing back here, then why are two, very large people sitting here guarding it?"

"The owner used to have problems with people going into the next room and stealing his liquor supply." The man said.

"So that door just leads to liquor storage?"

"Yes." The other man said.

Gibbs turns to look at his team.

"It's liquor storage." Gibbs winks. He turns back to look at the two men. "Now why don't I believe that?"

"If you don't leave this area, than we'll force you to." The man said.

"Force me… I don't see I'm being forced."

The two large men charge at Gibbs. One man takes a swing, but Gibbs ducks and grabs his arm. He twists the large man's arm behind his back and rams him face first into the wall. The other man, who is slightly slower, finally swings at Gibbs as well. Gibbs also ducks from that blow, knees the man in the stomach, places his leg behind the man's leg and quickly shoves him to the floor. With his right hand, Gibbs pulls out his sidearm and points it at the man who is now lying on the floor. With his left hand, he twists the other man's arm even more.

"What were you guys saying again?"

"In that room… Behind the curtain is what you're probably looking for." The man on the floor points to the room.

Gibbs holsters his sidearm and lets the man against the wall go. He steps over the large man on the floor and walks into the back room. The rest of the team follows. Tony looks at the man on the floor.

"It's not a smart idea to piss him off."

The large man on the floor growls at Tony.

"Nice growl…" Tony complimented the man. "Were you part of a genetics program mixing human and dog DNA?"

The other large man stands in Tony's face and glares at him.

"Have you two ever considered sumo wrestling as a new occupation?"

The man on the floor finally stands up and also stands in Tony's face. He also glares at Tony.

"Yeah, umm… I'm… Just… Going to go." Tony hurries to catch-up to the rest of the team.

The team is now in the underground basement area. There are half-naked women all over the place and horny men groveling over them. The woman who runs the place comes over to greet the team.

"May I help you? Do you prefer Caucasian, African-American, Latin, Asian…" The lady looks toward Ziva. "We also do lesbianism here."

"Haha!" Tony laughed. "She immediately took you for a lesbian."

Ziva elbows Tony in the side.

"We're not here for a ride." Gibbs stated.

"Angry husband or boyfriend? We get those occasionally."

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs flashes his badge.

"You're here about Brenda Marshall, aren't you?"

"It's surprising how you already knew."

"When a naval officer who works here gets murdered, it's only a matter of time before you people show-up."

"It's nice to be expected." Tony said.

"I'm also expecting to see a warrant."

"We don't have one." McGee stated.

"Then I guess I can't help you."

"I think you will." Gibbs stated. "You see, what you're doing here is illegal. So you can either help us, or get shut down and thrown in prison. It's your choice."

"What do you want?"

"I want Brenda Marshall's client list."

"I can't give you any information on our clients."

"I guess I should fully explain the legal ramifications about the illegal activities taking place here." Gibbs stated with a smirk upon his face. "The client list, in my hand, within the next thirty seconds or this place gets shut down."

"Follow me." The lady turns and walks in the direction of her office.

"Take a look around." Gibbs said to the team. He follows the lady in order to get the client list.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are walking around the basement area checking the place out. A half-naked woman basically throws herself on Tony. The woman caresses her body against him.

"Want to go for a ride?" The woman asked.

"I'll pass." Tony gently pushes the woman off and walks away.

"What's his problem?" The woman asked of Ziva.

"He's gay."

"Oh… One of those types." The woman walks away to find a free guy.

The team continues looking around. Tony gets ahead of Ziva and McGee; leaving them alone to chat with each other.

"I can't believe how focused Tony is." McGee stated.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"He's not at all focused on these half-naked women walking around. I've never seen that before."

"He's truly in love."

"I've never really seen this before either. I wonder who she is."

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Wait, you know who she is?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Tell me."

"It's probably not a good idea for me to tell you."

"Come on… I can keep a secret."

"Even if you were tortured?"

"Well… Am I going to be tortured for that info?"

"Yeah, you might be."

"He's going out with one of Gibbs' ex-wives, isn't he?"

"Yes, McGee. You hit the nail on the lead."

"It's actually, hit the nail on the head."

"Whatever."

"Is he crazy?! I can't believe he's going out with one of Gibbs' ex-wives. Tony definitely has issues."

Ziva rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She finds it hard to believe that someone who graduated from MIT can be so gullible. For a couple more minutes, the team continues walking around until Gibbs comes back.

"It's time to go." Gibbs said.

The team leaves the bar and goes to the car.

"There's illegal activity going on here, Boss… Shouldn't we do something about it?" McGee wondered.

"Why? We have what we came for." Gibbs said.

"But…"

"McGee… Call the local police. They'll take care of it."

"I'll tell them they need to get…"

"McGee, I already got them a search warrant. Abby's going to fax it to them as soon as I tell her to."

"Oh…"

"You think I'm just going to let illegal activity like this slide? Besides, that lady reminded me of ex-wife number one."

The team enters into the car. The doors are closed. Gibbs places the key in the ignition switch. It's turned. The engine starts. The vehicle pulls out of the parking lot and drives away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The team returns to NCIS Headquarters. They're up on the third floor, in the bullpen. Their current job is looking over the evidence and trying to run down the list of Brenda Marshall's clients. Gibbs is off doing something while the team is sitting around trying to figure things out. Jamie steps off the elevator and quietly walks toward the in the direction of the bullpen. Tony pops his head up from behind his computer.

"Do I smell a burrito?" Tony wondered.

"Yes you do." Jamie finally enters into the bullpen. "I brought you all something to eat." Jamie hands out the food she bought for the hard-working team.

"Thank you, Jamie." Ziva thanked her.

"That's nice of you Jamie, thank you." McGee also thanked her.

"You're welcome."

"Where's my burrito." Tony licks his lips in hunger.

"Here's your stupid burrito." Jamie throws the burrito at Tony.

"His stomach has been growling for the passed couple hours." Ziva stated.

"You know Tony…" McGee begins to say. "Jamie does something nice by bringing us food and you don't even thank her for it. It'd be nice to show a little appreciation."

"Thank you, McGee." Jamie said. "At least two people in this room have manners."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tony apologized. "Thank you very much Jamie for the thoughtfulness of feeding my stomach."

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness." Jamie said as she sits down at her father's desk. "Do any of you know where my father is?"

"He's around here somewhere." Ziva said.

"Actually, where did he go?" McGee wondered as he never realized Gibbs even left the area to begin with.

"I… Got… No… Idea." Tony stated as he's chewing his food.

"Tony?" Jamie looks across at him.

"Yes…?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yeah Tony, your eating habits are disgusting." Ziva said.

"You're lucky, Ziva." McGee said. "I've been dealing with his eating habits much longer than you."

"Hey! This isn't pick on Tony day!" Tony exclaimed.

"And here I thought every day is pick on Tony day." Jamie stated.

Gibbs enters into the bullpen and grabs Tony's burrito which is on route to his mouth for another bite.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"And now you're not." Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I'm just going to do some work."

Gibbs walks to the side. Another chair is dragged over to his desk so he can sit down.

"Did you eat?" Gibbs asked of Jamie.

"Yes, but still a little hungry."

"Here." Gibbs hands her Tony's burrito.

"That's mine!" Tony exclaimed from where he's seated across the bullpen.

"You lost it the moment you didn't thank Jamie for the food."

"You heard that?!"

Gibbs glares at Tony once again. Tony looks toward his computer as Jamie begins eating the half-eaten burrito. Ziva and McGee are eating their food.

"You two, put the food down until you give me something!" Gibbs barked.

Ziva and McGee put their food down.

"What do you have on the client list?"

"We ran down the entire client list." Ziva stated. "She must have been working there for a couple years to accumulate the amount of clientele she had. Either that or she was really good."

"It was a really long list, Boss. I can't believe she was never caught by any navy personnel. I mean, with that type of work, she would've surely been dishonorably discharged." Tony said. "If I ever caught her, I'd surely fire her."

"If you ever caught her, you'd in bed with her in two seconds." Gibbs stated because he's the only person unaware of Tony being in a relationship with somebody.

"What did this lady do?" Jamie asked.

"She was part of an underground whorehouse." Gibbs answered.

"To catch her, wouldn't you need to be a client in order to do so?" Jamie glares at Tony.

"I was just stating an opinion."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you, DiNozzo." Jamie stated.

"The Master Chief, played by Viggo Mortensen in the movie G.I. Jane said the same exact thing, except for the DiNozzo part of course. At the time, Demi Moore's character…" Tony notices Gibbs glaring at him again. "I'll just shut up now."

"That would be a good idea, Tony."

"We were able to rule out a couple clients due to the fact they haven't been there in a long time." McGee said.

"And since we know our killer is sterile, we were able to rule out a lot more." Ziva stated.

"Get conformation on those clients who aren't sterile."

"Already did." Ziva said.

"What about the client who was stalking her?"

"There's only one client on the list who works in D.C. and has a place near Norfolk that he goes to on the weekends." McGee stated.

"Name…?"

"Ted O'Reilly. He also owns a boat which he uses to go to Norfolk." Tony stated.

"Want us to bring him in now, Boss?" McGee asked.

"McGee, you obviously don't know who Ted O'Reilly is." Tony said.

"I don't either." Ziva stated.

"Neither do I." Jamie said.

"Ted O'Reilly is the son of Bob O'Reilly." Tony stated.

"The U.S. Senator Bob O'Reilly?" McGee asked.

"That would be the one." Tony nods.

"No judge is going to give us a search warrant." Gibbs stated. Suddenly, his cell-phone rings so he answers it and walks to the side, away from the area.

"But he's the most probable suspect." McGee said. "You're telling me, just because he's the son of a U.S. Senator, we're not going to be able to touch him?"

"You're learning, McGee." Tony said as he walks out from his desk, into the middle of the bullpen.

"That's a little unfair if you ask me." Jamie stated.

"If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you." Tony said as he leans over Gibbs' desk. Tony turns around. "It's very unfair if you ask me."

Jamie stands up and smacks Tony on the back of the head. Tony turns back to look at her. She sits down and smiles innocently at Tony.

"So he's just going to get off with murder." McGee said.

"Pretty much…" Tony said. "It can be a sucky system sometimes, but there's not much we can do about it."

Gibbs walks back into the area.

"Pack your stuff."

"We got something big in order to pick him up?" Ziva asked.

"What I meant was for all of you to go home, relax, eat something, and get some sleep."

Each of the team has a look of confusion upon their faces. Jamie grabs her things and stands up.

"Did I stutter?" Gibbs wondered. "Go home. All of you."

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"If you're staying, I'm staying." Ziva stated.

"Me too." McGee said.

"We're going home to work on our boat."

Jamie puts her arm around her father's arm. The two of them walk to the elevator and leave. The rest of the team is left with even more confused facial expressions because they've never seen Gibbs take a break until a case is solved as he's usually so focused and driven to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday**

**Chapter 9**

It's the late afternoon of Thursday and the team still has no idea why Gibbs has basically dropped the case they've been working on. They have no idea what's going on and Gibbs has hardly been in the office all day. Tony, Ziva and McGee are left in the bullpen and really not doing very much.

"Talk about a slow day." Tony said as he leans back in his chair to relax.

"Why do you think Gibbs told us not to do anything more with this investigation?" McGee wondered.

"I don't know… The Boss-man works in mysterious ways, McGeek."

"Or maybe he knows there's just nothing we can do." Ziva stated.

"He's got something up his sleeve. I know it."

"And what might that be?" McGee asked.

"I haven't got a clue."

"I'm sick of waiting around here." Ziva said. "We should do something!"

"Getting a little anxious now, aren't we, Ziva?"

"He should just tell us what's going on before we die of boredom." Ziva said.

"He'll tell us when he's good and ready. For now, he told us to relax."

"He never told us to relax before." McGee stated. "Do you think he's going to fire us?"

Tony stands up and walks over to McGee's desk.

"The Boss-man isn't going to fire any of us, McGee. Maybe you… But certainly not me."

"What makes you think Gibbs wouldn't fire you?" Ziva wondered.

Tony turns to Ziva and walks over to her desk.

"Cause I'm his right-hand man." Tony stated without knowing Gibbs is walking up right behind him. "You just don't understand Gibbs like I do. I've been with Gibbs the longest." Gibbs is now standing directly behind Tony. "The man loves having me around. He'd be lost without me. Besides the fact, he needs someone like me around because I'm always saving him from immediate danger. If it wasn't for me the man would be a complete mess. He may smack the back of my head a lot, but it's only out of love." Tony said as Gibbs is behind him shaking his head. "I'm like Superman and Spiderman to Gibbs. Like, SuperSpiderMan. I'm faster than a speeding bullet so I can dodge anything. And my Spidey senses are so in tune with my surroundings that I can immediately sense danger…"

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"You didn't dodge or sense that one SuperSpiderMan." Gibbs said as he walks to his desk.

"You could've told me he was behind me." Tony said softly to Ziva.

"I thought you'd be able to sense his evil presence." Ziva said with a grin upon her face.

"So what are we doing, Boss?" Tony turns to face Gibbs.

"Nothing at the moment."

"All day, we've been trying to figure out what's going on here." Tony said.

"What do you think is going on here?"

"That's what we're hoping you would tell us." Ziva said.

"She's been a little anxious to shoot bad guy all day." Tony stated.

"Yesterday we were working a case and today, we're not doing anything." Ziva said. "We haven't done anything all day long. What gives?"

"We've all been wondering what's going on, Boss." McGee stated.

Each of the team members stands up and walks to Gibbs' desk. The team is now huddled around Gibbs' desk, looking for answers. Gibbs glances up at them. Abby is walking toward the area from the back elevator.

"Is there something you all want?" Gibbs asked.

"To know what's up with you." Ziva stated.

"And why we've just sitting around doing nothing all day." McGee added.

"You're not dying, are you?" Tony asked.

Abby finally enters into the bullpen and stands close-by. Gibbs looks to her as this is the moment he's been waiting for all day long. She nods her head up and down. Abby and Gibbs begin talking to each other in sign language. The others watch and can only wonder what's being said between them.

"I hate when they do this." Tony stated.

Abby and Gibbs continue talking in sign language for a little while longer before stopping.

"Everything is good to go, Gibbs." Abby stated.

"You all want to go pick up Ted O'Reilly?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I kick his ass?" Ziva asked.

"We would like to, but we know we can't." McGee said.

"I'd definitely like to see Ziva kick his ass!" Tony exclaimed.

There's a moment of silence. Gibbs stands up and walks passed the team.

"Then let's go bring him in."

Gibbs continues walking in the direction of the elevator. The team has confused facial expressions upon their faces once again. After an entire day of doing nothing, they're finally going to arrest Ted O'Reilly. Each of them wonders what the sign language conversation between Gibbs and Abby was about.

"I'm not sending out invitations!" Gibbs yelled.

"Coming Boss!" The three of them exclaimed as they run toward the elevator.

The team enters into the elevator. The elevator door closes. Abby is left in the bullpen feeling proud in what she accomplished to help out the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team arrives at the docks where rich people's boats are kept. The team walks down to where Ted O'Reilly's boat is docked. He isn't on his boat, or even in the area yet, so the team waits for a couple minutes because they know he'll be showing up soon. While Gibbs is looking at Ted O'Reilly's boat, he notices the place where an axe would sit. The axe isn't there.

"Boss, what are we doing here? We don't have anything to hold this guy." Tony said.

"What's does it look like, DiNozzo. We're waiting…" Gibbs said. "Ted O'Reilly is said to always come to his boat after he gets out off work. He left work a little while ago, so this is the best place to find him."

"With a boat like this, he must have a really good job." McGee stated.

"He works at the Pentagon."

"Okay, but why are we here?" Ziva asked. "I mean, he's the son of a U.S. Senator, so he's practically untouchable."

"Last night, Abby found something on Brenda Marshall's computer. Her computer was a complete mess. It took Abs a long time to finally isolate and decode what we needed."

"What did she find?" McGee asked.

"Something hinky as she would say."

"What I don't understand is how you're gone almost the entire day, then you have a sign language conversation with Abby… Which is really annoying, by the way… And now we're here waiting near Ted's boat, a person we can't touch." Tony said. "I just don't get it."

"Nevermind, here he comes."

Ted O'Reilly walks down the docks toward his boat. As he approaches, he knows the people standing near his boat are most likely federal agents of some kind; though he's unsure as to which agency.

"Nice boat." Gibbs said as Ted O'Reilly approaches.

"It's my baby." Ted stated. "Can I help you people with something?"

"I see you're missing an axe."

"I was messing around with it the other night. It fell off the boat when I was out at sea."

"It fell off the boat because it was lodged in a naval officer's back, right?" Gibbs flashes his badge.

"Haha! It was only a matter of time before Navy cops came my way. I figured you people were from some federal agency. But it's not like you can do anything about it."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm the son of a U.S. Senator. A very reputable U.S. Senator, I might add. You think any Judge is going to give you a warrant? No judge is going to want to deal with the hassle, especially if no charges come from it. Besides, murder isn't something you'll be able to charge me with. You know celebrities can get away with murder because of who they are and how much money they have. I'm basically a celebrity pal." Ted stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my boat out." Ted walks closer toward the boat.

"Ziva!"

Ziva steps in front of Ted in order to block him from getting onto the boat. Ted turns to face Gibbs once again.

"You obviously don't realize who you're messing with!"

"I know exactly who I'm messing with!" Gibbs stands in Ted's face.

"You and I both know damn well I'm not going to be charged for Brenda's murder."

"I know you won't."

"Than why are you harassing me?"

"For the shear enjoyment of doing so."

"You would just love to slap your handcuffs on me, wouldn't you? But it's not going to happen. Not today… Not ever."

"Unfortunately for you, I will be slapping the handcuffs on you."

"On what grounds?"

"When you were completely obsessed with Brenda Marshall, you were sending her massive amounts of emails. Most of them had attachments. Mainly pictures of you and her together… When she actually liked you of course."

"Haha! You're going to arrest me for stalking? That's rich!"

"Nah, I'd never be able to pull that off."

"Than what the fuck are you going to arrest me for?"

"Working in the Pentagon must give you access to very sensitive, highly classified and secret information."

"Is this getting to a point?"

"Yes it is… In your confusion with being so obsessed with Brenda Marshall, you accidentally attached two of the wrong files to an email. It took a long time to decode those files, but let me tell you what this country doesn't take too kindly toward." Gibbs stated. "You may be like a celebrity, so yeah, you'll get off with the murder charge. But there's no way you'll get off with the selling of government secrets to Al-Qaeda. In the end, what screwed you over was your own obsession."

"Uh…"

"So I have warrants to search your boat, your house, your car, your office… I basically have enough warrants to search your entire life and everything you own. And I'm willing to bet we'll find a lot more government secrets that you've sold to Al-Qaeda." Gibbs stated. "I hope you had a nice day today, because it's the last smell of freedom you'll ever have."

"God dammit!"

"God left your side the minute you killed Brenda." Gibbs stated. "DiNozzo! Arrest Ted O'Reilly. But don't read him his rights, because he has none."

Tony takes out his handcuffs and steps closer to the suspect. He places Ted O'Reilly under arrest by slapping handcuffs around his wrists. Ted O'Reilly is taken away.

Gibbs is now alone on the docks. He turns and looks out at the river. The sun glistens on the water's surface. It makes him feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment that another bad man is taken off the streets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday**

**Chapter 11**

It's Friday evening, sometime before sunset. Tony parks the car as close to the Jefferson Memorial as he possibly can. He has something special planned for her. Tony and Jamie get out of the car. They meet each other on the passenger side of the vehicle. Tony places his hand into Jamie's and they walk toward the memorial.

"We're going to the Jefferson Memorial?" Jamie wondered.

"I actually felt like relaxing and watching the sunset with you." Tony said. "You said you always wanted to do that. So I thought we could do so today."

The two of them walk passed the front of the Jefferson Memorial, down to where the land meets the water of the Tidal Basin. Near the water's edge, Jamie sits on the grass and Tony sits behind her. He scoots in closer in order to wrap his arm around Jamie. Jamie leans her back against Tony's chest as she's being held in his arms. Tony brings his face to the left side of Jamie's head and places his chin gently on her shoulder. There's a slight chill in the air, but for Jamie, Tony is keeping her warm.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to do this yesterday." Tony said. "After we arrested Ted O'Reilly, we spent all night and most of today searching everything he owns."

"It's okay." Jamie accepts the apology. "I understand you have a job to do and my dad can be pretty demanding of your time." She said in acknowledgment of being well aware of what Tony's job entails of him.

"Yes, he can be."

"Did you find enough to put Ted O'Reilly away for good?"

"We found more than enough to lock him up for the rest of his life. And there's nothing his senator father can do about it."

"That's one more bastard American doesn't have to deal with."

"Yeah, no more freedom for him. As penalty for Brenda Marshall's death, we'll make sure he gets to share a cell with a horny man named Bubba."

"Haha!" Jamie laughed. "You're crazy."

"I love it when you laugh, Jamie."

"Speaking of love, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Why don't you ever tell me you love me? Whenever I say, I love you, you always say, me too. Or if I ask, do you love me, you always say, you know I do or of course I do. I love you, is three little words. But you never say those words to me."

"You want me to say it?"

"No, I don't want you to say it. I want you to want to say it."

"Well in that case, I love you."

"You're just saying that."

"My whole life I've never had a serious relationship. I've never truly been in love before. So what we have is something that's completely new to me. But I'll tell you this… I do love you." Tony said. "I love you." He kisses her neck. "I love you." He kisses her neck again. "I love you." He kisses her ear this time.

"I guess I can believe you."

"What do mean, you guess?!"

"Don't push it mister!"

"I tell you I love you and you don't say it back." Tony said. "This is what I'm talking about."

"Don't use what I said against me!"

"Why not? I said I love you, but you never said it back."

"Fine…" Jamie said. "I love you too."

"I guess I can believe you."

"Now you're just being fresh!"

"But you know you like it."

"I'm not saying anything because I know that already big head of yours is going to pop if I say something."

"Oh, now I have a big head?!"

"You mean to tell me you don't notice it every single time you look in the mirror?" Jamie wondered. "That's surprising."

"You see… Now you're the one being fresh over here."

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What am I doing?! I know I'm not going to win with you."

"Exactly!" Jamie agreed. "Now shut up and kiss my neck again because it feels nice."

"Gladly." Tony begins kissing Jamie's neck again.

A minute passes. In his pocket, Tony feels his cell-phone vibrating and he knows why. While still holding Jamie in his arms, he looks back toward the Jefferson Memorial and sees a man walking in their direction.

"Jamie…?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you remember the first day we went to lunch together?"

"How can I forget? It was such an amazing day."

"After lunch, when we were searching the victim's apartment, you found a violin in the closet and started playing it. How come you never bought a new violin after loosing the one which you lost?"

"It was an antique violin I would play. It blew-up in Virginia at my foster family's house, along with everything else of mine. To buy a new violin wouldn't be the same. I'm used to an antique. And antique violins cost way too much. But I am saving up money in order to do so."

The man who was walking toward Tony and Jamie is now standing close-by. Once standing at the side of Tony, just out of Jamie's view, the man starts playing a violin for them. The sweet sound of the violin compels Jamie's head to turn because she's excited. She snuggles back in Tony's arms and just listens to the violin play.

The man plays the violin for Tony and Jamie for a couple minutes as they continue to watch the sunset. He finally stops.

"That was beautiful." Jamie said to the man.

"Thank you, ma lady." The man accepted the comment. "Your antique violin, perfectly in tune." The man said as he hands the violin to Jamie who has a shocked, yet extremely happy facial expression upon her face. "Good day to both you." The man walks away, leaving Tony and Jamie alone.

As Jamie looks at the beautiful, mint condition antique violin, her eyes become watery. She's never been as happy as she is at this very moment. An antique violin as being the present Tony was referring to that he bought for her is something she never expected.

"I see I left you speechless."

"You…" Jamie is finding it hard to think of what to say. "You…"

"Bought you an antique violin. Go ahead, play it."

Jamie begins playing a song using the antique violin as Tony continues holding her in his arms. They keep watching the sunset to the sweet sounds of Jamie's new antique violin.

Meanwhile, across the Tidal Basin there's a parked car. The man inside the car has Jamie's head in the crosshair of his sniper rifle. He watches for a couple minutes.

"Bang..." The man said. "Your death will come soon, my dear. All in due time."

The man puts the sniper rifle in its case and places it on the back seat. A large piece of cloth is thrown over the case to hide it from view. The car drives away.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Second Job". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
